Chasing Forever
by starbright
Summary: This is a collection of one - shot or short stories for General Hospital. It will features my favorite couples or characters. Two stories posted Still The One - LL2 story and Take A Chance - Glo story.
1. Moving On, Logan

Moving On

A Logan Hayes One Shot

Logan wasn't a quitter, but he likes to stay alive and he knows if he stays in Port Charles any longer, he's dead.

The day that he hit Johnny Zacchara in the face was pretty much the last thing that he would ever do in Port Charles.

"I was always messing up, aren't I?" Logan asked, as he looked at the gravestone that read Cooper Barrett.

Logan didn't know why he was here; it wasn't like Cooper could hear him. But there was no way that he could leave town without saying goodbye to his best friend.

"You actually have a heart?"

He turned around and looked at Maxie Jones standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"The same reason that you are here."

"You're leaving town too?" Logan responded.

"Just my luck, you leave just as I'm leaving town."

She looked at him with this shocked look on her face. "You're leaving."

"Well Maxie, the look on your face, I actually think you care about me."

She stared at him. "I don't care about jerks, "

Logan smiled at her. "You are exactly like me and that is what is so hard for you, you don't know how to handle that."

Maxie sighed. "I'm nothing like you."

Logan laughed at Maxie. "You really like to believe that, but you know that is not true. You tell everybody what you think of them. Doesn't that sound like someone you know?"

"I'm not like you." Maxie yelled as she walked away from Logan.

Logan walked up to her and leaned over and kissed her. " Don't tell me that you want to kiss me again."

Maxie just shakes her head and walked away from him.

Logan looked at the gravestone. "How can I hate someone so much, but can't stay away from them."

"It's called love," said a voice.

He turned around and saw Scott standing in front of him.

"Is this like the new hangout now?" Logan said.

Scott smiled slightly at his son. " I'm guessing whoever you are talking about was here too."

Logan was starting to walk away when Scott stopped him.

"Logan, I know that I haven't been the best father, but I want to try now."

"Now that I'm a man, you want to try. I wanted a father when I was little, I don't need a father now." Logan yelled.

"Then let me be a friend," Scott said.

"I don't need friends or a father. I'm leaving town, you can forget about me, just like you did all those years ago."

Scott moved towards Logan. "If I could do everything over, I would have opened that letter and been the father that you deserved."

"But you didn't do you?" Logan yelled.

Logan desperately wanted to know why his father didn't open that letter but at the same time he didn't care.He didn't need him when he was growing up and he doesn't need him now.

"Just go, Scott."

Scott nodded as he walked away from Logan.

Logan turned around and looked at the gravestone once again. "I came to Port Charles to find you and my father. I wanted my father to pay for everything that he did to my family. But you want to know the weirdest thing; a part of me was hoping that as soon as I told Scott who I was, he would tell me that he has been looking for, that he has been searching for me, that he didn't abandoned my family, like I know he did. What kind of grown man am I?" Logan said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't a good friend to you, Cooper. You were a good man. Something that I never was. Lulu would rather be with a dangerous mobster than me. Am I that bad?"

Logan couldn't believe that he was actually talking to the grave thinking that the grave would actually answer back.

"I can't do this. I can't talk to your grave like you are here. "Logan said, as he walked away from the grave and started to head towards his car. As he approached his car, he saw three men standing in front of his car.

"Who are you?"

"We have a message from Anthony Don't ever mess with his son ever again," they said, as they started to beat Logan up. Logan tried to fight back as much as he could, but three against one, it was pretty hard for him to win this fight.

999999

Scott was walking to his car. He always comes to her grave the same time every year on her birthday. He always wondered what she would think of him now.

As he got closer to his car, he saw a man lying on the ground; he didn't realize who it was until he got closer to the man, that he realizes exactly who it was. It was his son. He runs to Logan's side.

"No…" he screamed, as he grabbed a hold of his son. "I'm so sorry. "

" Scott, may I come in, "

"Come in,"

Bobbie Spencer walked into the room.

"I know that today was a very hard day for you. It was a very nice service. I'm so sorry about Logan. I didn't know him very well, but he seemed a good guy."

"I didn't know anything about my son. Maxie and Lulu had more of an idea of what my son was like then I did. I regret not opening that letter, Bobbie."

Bobbie placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "I know you do."

"I want to see Scott now! I want to see the man that killed my son," Jacqueline Hayes yelled.

Bobbie walked over to the door and stared at Logan's mom. "I know you are upset, but Scott is just as upset as you are. "

"Maybe if Scott had been a better father, his son wouldn't be dead now."

Bobbie stared at Jacqueline " Scott made some mistakes, but who hasn't. I know Scott longer than you have and he is a great father. He did everything he could to save his son."

Scott was taken back by Bobbie's words. "Thank you, Bobbie, but I think I need to talk to Logan's mom. Tell everybody thank you for coming, but I really need to be on my own Tell Serena I'll be by to see her tomorrow. "

Bobbie nodded. "Of course," she said, as she hugged Scott.

Scott waited until he knew that Bobbie was gone. He turned to Jacqueline "I know you are really angry at me, but I need to you to come with me."

"Why would I come with you?"

"I know I'm asking a lot, but just trust me. "

"Trust you, you really think I'm going to do that. "she yelled.

He stared at her. " Just come with me. I promise you that it won't take long and after that you never have to see me again. "

"Fine," she said, as she walked out of the room, with Scott following right behind her.

88888

A hour later,

"Are you going to tell me why we are here?" she asked as they approached a room.

He opened the door. "Why don't you walk inside and see for yourself?" Scott responded.

Jacqueline was shocked at what she saw, it was her son, alive.

She turned to Scott. "I don't understand."

Scott turned to her. "I found Logan in the parking lot, barely alive; he was beaten up and stabbed. I knew that the Zaccharas wouldn't stop until Logan was dead. So I brought him to this clinic and faked his death. I know you probably hate more even more than you already do."

She laughed at him. "I do hate you, but my son is still alive, so I can't hate you that much because you gave me my son back.

"Our son."

Jacqueline stared at Scott. "Thank you for keeping our son safe. "

"I made many mistakes, but I want to make it right. I want to be a good father to Logan. "

" You already did the first thing by protecting your child." Jacqueline responded as she walked over to Logan's bedside and hugged him, who was sleeping.

888

Texas

A year later,

Logan Hayes never thought that he would actually have a father - son relationship with Scott, but that is exactly what he has. It wasn't the best relationship, but at least it was a start.

He has a big family now, something he always wanted. Serena and Christina were visiting him for the summer. Scott only told Logan's family that he was alive, nobody else knows about it and never will.

After he woke up in the clinic and found out that he was "dead", he realized that this was his opportunity to start fresh where nobody knows his mistakes.

He moved back home and went back to school and decided to become a doctor.

His life was good, he was happy, he had a girlfriend, but he will always remember the women that got away from him.

The End


	2. Still The One Part 1 LL2

Elizabeth/Lucky short story. I don't know how long this is going to be. Maybe 3-5 chapters. We will see where my muse takes me. Thank you to Sara for helping me with the beginning!!

Still the One

She had his heart for years, but not anymore. Now it belongs to her. Sam McCall now has a place in Lucky's heart that used to belong to Elizabeth. Liz watched as her role in his life dwindled from best friend, lover, wife – to just ex- wife.

Just like Liz wanted.

She never thought that it would be so hard to live with getting what she asked for. She thought that she would be able to get him out of her mind. She thought once that once they moved on, she would be able to forget him. But she couldn't.

She had turned into his ex- soul mate and it stung.

888888

Jake's,

"Another… one. please" Elizabeth said to Coleman.

Kelly Lee turned to Elizabeth "Who hurt you so bad?" she asked.

"I can't be with the one that I love "Elizabeth said, as she started to drink more.

"Love is overrated." Kelly Lee said, with a laugh. "Love sucks. Love just brings too much pain."

"That is not true," Robin said who was sipping her soda.

"Are you telling me that Patrick has never hurt you?" Kelly Lee said.

Robin laughed. "He has, but that is over now."

"This girl's night is only for women who aren't happy in their relationship or who don't have anybody,"

"I'm happy," Nadine said, with this grin on her face.

"You don't count. You have being dating Nikolas for what a month. Don't worry the honeymoon will end soon." Kelly Lee responded.

Elizabeth turned to Nadine. "You cherish….the moments. You never know when everything in your world will be gone. When the life you thought you would always have comes crashing down,"

Elizabeth then stood up and started to dance to the music.

She missed Lucky. He was probably at Sam's place. That should be me, he should be with me. He shouldn't be with her.

"Elizabeth," a voice said.

She turned around and saw Jason Morgan standing in front of her. "Let me take you home."

"You shouldn't be here. We are a secret remember "Elizabeth whispering to him. "I have another secret. A secret that you don't even know."

He grabbed her hand. "I'm taking you home."

She pushed her hand away from him.

"Jason, we said that we wouldn't do this. We are supposed to be a secret. You want to know. A secret. I don't love you as much as I thought I did. I love the idea of you, Jason. You were a new beginning for me. Remember when you save me right here. I thought that night when I came to your place that you could save me again. I thought that by being with you, that emptiness that I felt in my heart will go away, but it just grown when I saw him with her."

"You still … love… him."

Elizabeth sighed as she looked at Jason. "I did love you, Jason, just not as much as I love him."

Jason did what he did best and just walk away from her.

She walked over to Coleman. "Another one, please."

Robin glanced at Elizabeth. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

Kelly Lee was chatting up some guy and Nadine was talking on the phone, so Robin knew that it was safe to talk.

Elizabeth turned to face to Robin. "My life is wonderful, "she said, as she started to drink more and more.

"Just be with him, Elizabeth. "

Elizabeth sighed. "I can't be with the one I love. I can't be with him."

Robin looked at her friend. "I think you have had enough to drink."

"I have not. I'm going to dance the night away," Elizabeth said, as she started to dance. Robin sighed, she thought bring Jason here would help Elizabeth, but it seems that it didn't help her any.

88888

Later that night,

He spotted her right away, dancing the night away. When Nikolas phoned him, he told him that Elizabeth was not doing very well; he came as soon as he could.

It didn't matter that Elizabeth was his ex- wife; he would always make sure that she was ok. It didn't matter why she was upset or who made her upset.

There was a part of him that still loves her. But he was with Sam now and that is who he wants to be with.

Nadine walked up to Lucky. "She has been drinking for a while now, Jason Morgan came…"

Nikolas looked at Nadine and she realize that she said the wrong thing.

Lucky knew that Elizabeth and Jason were still together, even though Elizabeth promised Lucky that she wasn't seeing him anymore. Lucky knew better, he would have to be stupid to think that Elizabeth wouldn't sneak over and be with Jason. When Elizabeth is in love, she is completely in love with that person.

"Elizabeth," Lucky said, walking up to her.

She turned around and looked at Lucky. "Well look here, it's Lucky. Where that girlfriend of yours? The one that has your heart. Did you sing to her? Did you make a song for her?"

"Lucky grabbed her hand. "Elizabeth, I'm taking you home."

'You're not taking me home, so you can just go back to her.

Lucky looked at Elizabeth. " I'm taking you home now,"

Elizabeth moved her hand away from his. "Just go home to Sam. She is the one that you want to be with. Now leave me alone. I don't need you."

Nikolas looked at Lucky. "Do you need help here?

"No, Elizabeth and I are fine," Lucky responded.

Elizabeth laughed at Nikolas. "He wants to take me home, so he can go back to his place. I bet she is there, waiting for you. What did she think of you coming to get your ex- wife?"

"We are not talking about Sam right now." Lucky responded.

"How about we do?" Elizabeth responded.

"Was it easy to forget about me?"

Lucky grabbed a hold of Elizabeth and put her over his shoulder.

"Let me go," she yelled.

Nadine looked at Nikolas. "Does he still love her?" she asked.

Nikolas nodded. "He does, but I don't think he ever realize it."

88888

"Where's your keys?" he asked.

"In my pocket," Elizabeth said. He went into her pocket and grabbed her keys and opened the door. He then helped her towards the couch. She stared at him as he laid her on the couch.

"How can you just get on your life without me?"

"Without you?" Lucky asked. "What are you talking about Elizabeth? We both moved on."

"What if I haven't?" she asked. "I still love you, Lucky."

To be continued!!


	3. Still The One Part 2 LL2

Still The One

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Logan isn't dead in this, so Lulu isn't in the mental hospital.

Lucky stared at his ex-wife, who was clearly drunk and didn't know what she was saying and probably wouldn't remember anything about this tomorrow. "I still…" but before Lucky could say anymore, Elizabeth had fallen asleep.

Lucky grabbed a hold of her and took her upstairs to her bedroom and placed her in the bed. "I will always love you, Elizabeth, but we aren't good together," he said, as he placed the blanket over her and walked down the stairs.

He was about to walk out of the house when he saw the picture of Elizabeth and the boys.

That was his family until he ruined it all. He would be sleeping next to Elizabeth right now if it wasn't for him. She would have never had to go to Jason's to find comfort.

But she moved on and that is what he did as well. But why if he is happy with Sam, why can't he stop thinking about his ex-wife?

He never thought that he and Elizabeth would ever end up like this.

Ex-wife, he hates that word, it just sounds so final.

How did they end up like this?

Suddenly his phone rang, he picked it up and it was Sam and it brought him back to reality.

" I'll be home very soon, Sam. I love you too," Lucky said, as he looked at the picture of Elizabeth again. Sam was his future and Elizabeth was his past . He then grabbed his jacket and headed out.

7777

The next morning,

Elizabeth felt so sick. She couldn't remember anything about what happened the night before. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. _Why did it have to be so loud_, Elizabeth thought to herself, as she walked down the stairs and opened the door and Sam standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sam walked into the house and turned to Elizabeth. "I heard that you got drunk yesterday and Lucky run to save you without even a thought about me."

"I didn't ask anybody to do that." Elizabeth said, as she walked over to the couch.

That is the thing with you, you don't need to ask, he will come to your rescue. " Sam responded.

"Just get to the point, Sam. Why are you here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Stay away from Lucky."

"Does he know that you are here?"

"Of course not. Just leave Lucky alone. He's with me, "

"How would he feel if he knew that you were here right now talking to me like this? You like for him to make you think that you have changed, but I know that you haven't. You wouldn't be here right now if you were. I think you should leave now," Elizabeth said, as she walked away from Sam.

777

Later that evening,

"Thank you for helping me with the boys," Elizabeth responded as she smiled at Lulu. "I need to follow my heart and make things better."

"You know even though you aren't with my brother anymore, I still see you as a friend, and if Jason is for you want to be with," Lulu responded. I'm with Johnny, so I can't tell to not be with Jason.

Elizabeth sighed. She had just saw Jason earlier this morning and they talked and she told me that that she couldn't be with, not when her heart was with someone else.

She needed to follow her heart and her heart was leading her straight to Lucky.

"I can't explain it right now, but I will later," Elizabeth responded ,as she kissed Jake who was in Lulu's arms. "Bye," she said, as she left the house.

6666

Lucky was sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door. He opened the door, expecting Sam, but it was none other than Elizabeth. "How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"I have a little hangover, but nothing that a Advil won't cure," Elizabeth said, as she walked into the house.

This house had so many memories for both her and Lucky, but at the same time they were bad memories.

"I wanted to thank you for bring me home last night, but how did you know?" she asked.

"Nikolas phoned me. "

"Well thanks," Elizabeth said, as she looked at Lucky.

"Sam isn't here right?"

Lucky smiled at his ex- wife. "No, she's not here. Why exactly are you here, Elizabeth? I know it is not just because you wanted to say thank you, you could have phoned me to say that,"

"You still know me, don't you?" Elizabeth responded with a slightly smile.

Lucky laughed. "I thought I did."

Elizabeth sat down on the couch, Lucky followed her. "You're right I'm not here to just to say thank you, I've come to see you and see what I said to you last night."

"You didn't say anything," Lucky lied.

She looked at his face. "You are lying to me."

"You mean like you did to me," Lucky said, not realizing what he just said.

She sighed as she looked at him. "I regret everyday that I lied to you,"

"That is the past, Elizabeth. We both moved on,"

"What if I haven't, Lucky. What if I'm still in love with you?" Elizabeth said.

"Still in love with me?" Lucky yelled. "Elizabeth, I'm in love with Sam now," Lucky responded.

Elizabeth glanced at Lucky. "Really, Lucky. Then why did you come and rescue me last night and then take me home and make sure that I was ok before you leave? You still love me as much as I love you, admit it."

"I'll always care about you. That is all it is."

" Really, Lucky. Are you sure that there isn't more." Elizabeth responded with this determined look on her face.

"Don't do this, Elizabeth. We are in a good place right now. Don't make this any harder for us," Lucky responded.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand. "Look at me, and tell me that you don't still love me,"  
Lucky stood up and walked over to the window. "I can't do this with you.

She followed him to the window and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can't do it because you are still in love with me,"

He turned around. "I'm not."

She looked at him. "I thought that I wanted us apart, I thought that I wanted Jason, but all I wanted was you, Lucky. Do you know what it was like watching you not only get addicted on drugs, but cheating on me with Maxie?

"You mean like when you cheated on me with Jason and lied about it. What about lying to me about Jake. Why couldn't you trust me?" Lucky yelled. "Why didn't you fight harder for us. You gave up on us so quickly and now you are telling me that you want me back. It is because you know you can't have me. "

"I didn't give up on us. You did that. "Elizabeth yelled. "You gave up on us long before I was with Jason. You gave up on us as soon as you got addicted to drugs."

"I'm not talking about this. That is over with. We are over."

It was what Elizabeth thought she wanted, but as soon as she heard the word, it hit her hard. She didn't them to be over. It was not over.

" No, we're not."

" Elizabeth, you can't do this to us." Lucky said, as he walked away from her.

She followed her and leaned over and kissed her. Lucky wanted to stop, but he couldn't.

"I'm with Sam."

Elizabeth glanced at him. "That didn't stop you from being with her when you were married with me."

Lucky looked at him with this mad look on his face. "You didn't need care about me, you didn't care what I was up to or who I was with. All you cared about was Jason and now you are telling me that you don't love him, you love me now. You can't do that to me. You can't do that to us."

"There is no us anymore, right, Lucky? I'm your ex- wife. That is all I am to you. Go on tell me to get out of here because you are happy in your relationship with Sam. Tell me to go away."

"Eli…z…" Lucky said, as he stopped himself and looked at her. "We both agree to the divorce. We both said it was the best for us."

" Well I made a mistake. I have many mistakes lately, naming letting you go," Elizabeth responded.

Lucky looked at her. " We can't be together."

" Are you telling me that you still love me, Lucky?"

" I will always love you, but we can't go back. It's over."

" I love you and I want you. I want us to go back to where we use to be before the secrets and betrayal. I want to go back to where we use to be each other best friends. I want to go back." Elizabeth yelled.

"We can't go back. We aren't teenagers anymore."

Tears started to fall down Elizabeth's cheeks. "What happened to us? How did we get here?" she asked.

Lucky stared into Elizabeth's eyes. "Don't do this, the past is the past."

"Is that all I am to you, just your past. Just like how you could easily forget about me when you got kidnapped?" Elizabeth yelled.

Lucky looked at him. " Do you really believe that, Elizabeth?"

"Well Helena was able to erase your memories of me so easily. Do you know what it was like for me, Lucky? To know that I was so easy for you to forget. No matter who I am with, be it Ric, Jason or whoever was. You were always in my heart. But clearly I was nowhere in your heart, not when you were kidnapped, not when you were on drugs and clearly not now."

"You are wrong about everything, Elizabeth. Do you know you were in my thoughts every day when I was kidnapped? I always thought about you. Even when Helena erased my memories when I saw you I knew that there was something about you that I loved."

Lucky stopped for a moment, he had thought about his kidnapping for a long time, but it was all coming back to him.

"I had this picture of you, Elizabeth. I would look at everyday, telling you that I would come home. Does that sound like someone who forgot about you easily?"

" But you did. " Elizabeth yelled. " You forgot about me then and you forget about me when you were on drugs and clearly you have forgotten about me now. I don't have a place in your heart anymore, Sam has that,"

Lucky sighed as he stared at Elizabeth. " I'm not doing this with you. I'm not going to argue about something that doesn't ever matter anymore. There is no us anymore, not now or ever," Lucky said, as he started to walk up the stairs.

Elizabeth grabbed his arm. " I gave up on you before, I'm not going to do that again. We are going to talk about everything. I mean everything. We are going to get everything out in the open and then if you want to still be with Sam. I will step away. I promise. I will let you go, but I won't let you go without a fight,"

To be continued!!!

Previews: Elizabeth and Lucky argue about everything, Jason, Sam, the drugs, Maxie... etc.


	4. Still The One Part 3 LL2

Still The One

Chapter 3

Lucky stared at Elizabeth with this mad look on his face. "You are going to fight for me now, when you walked away from me before. Why now Elizabeth? Why now?" he yelled.

"Why does it matter? I'm fighting for you now,"

Lucky walked over to the window. "I'm happy with Sam,"

"Are you really?" Elizabeth said, as she walked over to him.. " Does Sam know the real you?"

"Do you?" Lucky yelled. "Sam loves me faults and all. "

Elizabeth stared at him with this serious look on her face. "I love you no matter what,"

"No matter what," Lucky screamed with this angry tone in his voice. "You love me no matter what. You loved me so much when you sneaking back my back with Jason. You love me so much when you lied to me about Jake?"

" I was scared. "

"That's right. You were scared that I wasn't going stop using drugs if I found out that you slept with Jason and Jake wasn't mine. But I found out didn't I and I'm not on drugs, am I? Or do you think I'm lying?" Lucky yelled. "Do you want to look over the house? Do you want to see if I have any drugs? "Lucky yelled with this anger in his voice.

"Don't do this, Lucky." She said, as she grabbed his hand. He pushed it away.. "Don't do what? Don't tell the truth. I though that is what we were doing. I thought we are going to get everything out in the open. "

" Yes we are. " Elizabeth said, as she moved closer to Lucky. " I know that you are clean, Lucky. I "I know that I made mistakes,. She grabbed his hand. "Sit down with me."

He moved his hand away from her. "I don't want to sit down. Why Jason? Why did you go to his apartment that night? How could Jason be safer then I am?"

"I could ask you the same thing about Maxie? Why did you sleep with her?" Elizabeth asked. "She's like twenty. Did you really want drugs that much? Was your fix so important?"

"It wasn't the fix," Lucky said, as he looked at the window. He had never told anybody this, not his anybody this, and in a way he never told himself this. "I took the drugs because I wanted to forget about everything, I want to forget about how much a failure I was."

Elizabeth looked at him with this sadness in her eyes. "You're not a failure. Lucky."

"Not a failure, Elizabeth. Who saved you?" Lucky yelled. "It was certainly not me. I couldn't even save you. I couldn't save Jesse; I couldn't save you, the person that means the world to me. Do you know what that did you to me? Do you know how I felt to know that, Jason Morgan saved the day once again, but I couldn't and not only that, but I hurt myself trying to save you. The drug made me forget about everything, it made me feel whole again. Maxie was the one that was supplying it for me. It wasn't that I want to be with her, it was just that she could get me drugs. I needed it, I needed to feel like I could be your hero again," Lucky with this sorrow in his voice.

"You will always be my hero," Elizabeth responded. "You saved me when I needed you most, Lucky."

" That was years ago, I'm not your hero anymore."

"No, Lucky. You're my hero now. "

Lucky looked at with this upset look on his face. "Don't lie to me, Elizabeth. Don't do that to me. I know exactly what I am to you. You think that you still love me, but you love what I was before."

"No," Elizabeth shouted. "I love who you are. I love you, Lucky Spencer. "

"What about Jason? What about the man that you risked your own kids lives for?"

"You can't be serious?" Elizabeth yelled. "You know that I never once risk their life. "

Lucky stared at Elizabeth. "You risked their life every day. Look what happened to Michael?" Lucky yelled. "He was just a kid,"

"I'm not with Jason anymore,"

"No, Elizabeth, but you thought about it. I know why you are here because you realize that Jason was a bad choice for you, so you came to the safer choice, but Elizabeth, I don't want to be that."

"You're not that, Lucky." Elizabeth said, as she touched his face.

He looked at her. "Stop lying to yourself, Elizabeth. You know that is all I am to you. I'm the safer choice, I'm the person that saved you many years ago, and you wanted to have that back, you wanted to have the love that you were had before, but Elizabeth it's not there. We are not good together anymore," Lucky said, as he started to walk away from her. "We both lied and hurt each other too much."

Elizabeth walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That is in the past, we need to move to the future,"

He turned around. " Future?" he yelled. "Two days ago, you wanted to be with Jason and now you want to be with me. You can't just do that to me, to us or to Sam." Lucky said.

Elizabeth sat down on the couch. "You wanted to know what happened, Lucky? Do you want to know why suddenly I want to be with you?"

"Yes, please,"

"I went to Jason's that night because I wanted to forget about everything, just the same way that you took the drugs to forget everything. I wanted to forget the look at your face when I walked in and you were with Maxie. I wanted to forget how much you had changed. I didn't go that night to have sex with Jason, I just needed to go see a friend. I called everybody but nobody was there. Jason used to be a friend of mine, I just wanted to go and see a friend who could help me see what to do next. Then the next thing I was sleeping with him."

"Elizabeth," Lucky stopped her from continuing. "I don't need to know this. "

"Yes you do, Lucky." Elizabeth said, as she continued her story. "I thought I was falling in love with Jason and then once I realize that I was pregnant with Jake, I was confused, Lucky. I wanted you to get better and if you thought that Jake was yours, I knew that you would, but then feelings started to happen, I thought that Jason was what I wanted.

Elizabeth stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. " He was a part of my life once. He helped me once, so I was hoping that he would help the emptiness that I had inside of me. I thought if Jason and I were together, I would forget about you. But I didn't. Then after Jake was kidnapped, there was a distant between the two couldn't stop think about you, even when I was with Jason."

"Elizabeth," Lucky yelled. "Why are you doing this?"

"I love you, Lucky. I want us to try again. I know that I lied to you about many things, but I 'm happy. I want to be with you. Jason was just a rebound thing for me. "

Lucky looked at Elizabeth with this look on his face. "You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth of Jake? How can we be in a relationship? There has to be trust," Lucky responded.

Elizabeth turned to Lucky. "We will go and see a therapist, we will make this work. I love you with everything that I have. It's a permanent lock."

Lucky sighed as he remembered part of the vows that he and Elizabeth said at the church many years ago as teenagers. "Elizabeth, we are not teenagers anymore, we shouldn't be together just because that it is what feels right,"

"Are you not listening to anything I'm saying?" Elizabeth yelled. "I love you, Lucky Spencer, not the Lucky before the fire, not the Lucky from last year, but the Lucky that is standing in front of me right now, "she said, as she touched his face and leaned over and kissed him. "I should have fight for you harder last year, but I didn't, I gave up too quickly. I'm not about to do that now. "

Lucky stared at her with this confused look on his face. "I need time."

Elizabeth stared at Lucky. She grabbed her jacket and leaned over and kissed him. "Okay," she walked out of Lucky's house.

7777

" Mom, I need your help," Lucky said, as he sat on the chair and looked at his mom. "I love Elizabeth, but I can't be with her, we just made too many mistakes in our life and then there is Sam, she's great. She likes me for who I am now, not what I was before. She's made mistakes in her life too and knows that it doesn't make you a bad person. I don't know what to do, I wish that you were here," Lucky said.

"Follow your heart,"

Lucky looked up and was shocked at what he heard. "Mom?"

"This can't be happening," Lucky said out loud to himself. "Your mom has been in and out of consciousness for the past few weeks."

"What?" Lucky said, looking at the doctor in front of him. "Your mom didn't want anybody to know, she wanted to be sure before she lets anybody know."

"Lucky…."

Lucky wrapped his arms around Laura. "You are really awake," Laura stared at Lucky. "You needed me,"

"I just can't believe it. "

Laura stared at her son, who looked so tired. "What's wrong, Lucky?" he asked.

"Nothing at all, "Lucky said. "You're here that is all that matters."

Laura stared at her son. "Follow your heart. Your heart will tell you what to do,"

Lucky stared at his mom. "I love you, mom. I miss you so much. I'm a dad. I have two wonderful boys."

"I bet you are a good dad."

"I want you to meet them," Laura then started to fall asleep. " Mom,"

Laura stared at her son. "I'm always here," she said, as she drifted off to sleep.

Lucky walked out of the room and walked up to the doctor. "Is she going to wake up again?"

"She sometimes stays awake for a few days or only an hour, "the doctor responded. " We don't know exactly why that happens."

I needed her that why, Lucky thought to himself as he walked away from the doctor. He knew exactly what he needed to do now.

7777

There was a knock at the door, Elizabeth opened it. " Lucky," she said, with this smile on her face.

"Daddy," Cameron said, as he run towards Lucky. Lucky grabbed a hold of him.

Lucky stared at Cameron. "How about you go and get your new train set to show me?"

"Yay," Cameron said as he run towards his bedroom. Elizabeth stared at him with this smile on her face.

"Elizabeth, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Lucky asked. Elizabeth stared at him. " Lucky,"

"Do you want to go on a date with me or not?" Lucky said, with a grin. "Of course I do," Lucky grinned at her. "I'll pick you up on 7. This is us starting over, Elizabeth. We are going to do it right this time."

There is an epilogue that will be posted in a few days!!


	5. Still The One Epilogue LL2

Epilogue

A year later,

"Lucky, we are going to be late," Elizabeth responded.

She stared at Lucky who was laughing at her. "We're not going to be late to our engagement party,"

Lucky stared at Elizabeth, who looked so beautiful in her dress.

He wrapped his arms around her and touched her stomach. "Hey little one,"

About two months ago, they found out that they were expecting. This time, she wasn't stressing about who the father was, this time; she could actually enjoying her pregnancy.

"Tell your daughter or son to calm down," Elizabeth with a grin.

"Do we have a soccer player in training?" Lucky said.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Maybe,"

Elizabeth glanced at Lucky and smiled to herself. It has been nearly two years since they got back together. In a way they started over again. They went on dates together; they got to know each other again. Not the Lucky or Elizabeth in the past, but the Elizabeth and Lucky in the present.

" Come on, Lucky," Elizabeth as she grabbed her jacket.

Lucky smiled as he grabbed her hand. " I'm coming," he said, as they headed out of the house.

Metro Court

Elizabeth and Lucky walked into the Metro Court, they couldn't believe how many people showed up.

Lucky then saw Sam coming towards them. After they broke up, Lucky saw that Sam went back to con artist ways, he hated that it was because of him. But looking at her now, he saw that she was happy and he knew that it was because of his partner.

"Lucky," she said with a smile on her face. "Congrats," Sam said, as Cruz wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam turned to Lucky. "I know there were some hard feelings for a while, but I'm really happy now," she said, as she stared at Cruz with this grin on her face

"I'm really happy for you," Lucky said as Elizabeth came up to him and put arms around him.

"Sam" Elizabeth said, not sure what to say.

But before Elizabeth could say anything, Sam said "Congrats," She then looked at Cruz. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to," Cruz said, as he walked away from Elizabeth and Lucky.

Lucky stared at Elizabeth. "You look so pretty. "Would you like a dance?"

" I thought you would never ask, Mr. Spencer," Elizabeth said, as she grabbed Lucky's arm and they headed on the dance floor.

7777

Later that night,

"I'm so tired," Elizabeth said, as she throws her jacket on the couch.

Lucky stared at her as he grabbed a hold of her. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

He walked into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

He lay down next to her and leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, Elizabeth."

She smiled at him with this grin on her face. "I love you too, Lucky Spencer," she said, as she pulled his shirt off.

"I thought you were tired," he said.

"I changed my mind," she said, as she started to kiss him.

Later,

Elizabeth lay down on Lucky's chest, she looked up at him. "I……" but before she could say anything, there was a knock at the door. "I'll go and get it, "Lucky said, as he grabbed his shirt and walked down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth heard the voices of her sons.

Lucky opened the door. "Both Cameron and Jake got sick at their sleepover at Grandma's."

Elizabeth walked over to her boys and hugged them. "

"My tummy hurts, "Jake said.

"You ate too much pizza," Cameron responded.

Lucky looked at Elizabeth. "I'll deal with Jake and you deal with Cameron." Elizabeth said. Cameron stared at Lucky.

"Daddy…. Jake is being a baby. I didn't need to come home," Cameron said, as he throws up on Lucky's feet.

Elizabeth laughed. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Of course I do," Lucky said, as he grabbed a hold of Cameron. "There is no way else I would rather be," he said.

A while later, Elizabeth and Lucky both returned to the bedroom. "Cameron is sleeping now,"

"So is Jake," Elizabeth said, as she touched her stomach. 'I don't know if I want to do this again,"

Lucky wrapped his arms around her. "You're a great mom."

Elizabeth smiled as she wrapped her arms around Lucky. "I'm glad that you are here with me. "

Lucky turned to Elizabeth. "I'm glad that I'm here with you too. So when should we tell people that we are actually married."

Lucky grinned at Elizabeth, "Soon," he said, as he touched her face. "It was the best idea that you ever came up with. We have done the big wedding thing many times before."

She grinned at him. "This time it was just for us. "

Elizabeth flashed back to two weeks ago.

Lucky walked into the house, Elizabeth walked up to him.

_She looked at him with this love in her eyes. " Lucky Spencer, you are the love on my life, we went our separate ways for awhile, but we always seem to come back together. I know that we hurt each other in many ways, and any person would tell us to not do this to us again, but I know that I love you with all of my heart. We lost our way, but now we are stronger and better than ever. Lucky Spencer, will do you the honour of becoming my husband today._

Lucky stared at Elizabeth. "What about the wedding in four months?"

She smiled at him. "I did the big wedding many times before , I want this to be just about us, Lucky. I want to marry you tonight."

Lucky wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "What are you waiting for? Let's do," 

"Elizabeth," a voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Lucky smiled at her. "You were thinking about our wedding"

"I was. Cameron and Jake were so cute. I know that you wish that someone of your family were there."

Lucky smiled slightly. "I have everything I needed that night, you and the boys and my future daughter," he said, touching her stomach.

"You think we are going to have a daughter."

"Of course I do."

66666

Two years later,

Elizabeth walked over to the fireplace and picked up the picture of her family and smiled to herself.

She was exactly where she belonged. She had everything that she wanted. There is no where else she rather be.

"Elizabeth,"

She turned around and smiled at Lucky holding their daughter in his arms and Jake and Cameron next to Lucky.

"My family," Elizabeth said, as she wrapped her arms around them.

She sighed as she thought how close she came to losing all this.

"You're ok?" Lucky asked Elizabeth. She nodded. "Yeah I'm just thinking how lucky I am."

"That's not what you said when you first meet me," Lucky said.

Elizabeth smiled at Lucky. " I guess I was wrong.

Lucky will always be the one for her. Now and forever.

The End


	6. Take A Chance, Glo

Take A Chance

Summary: How could she fall for Logan Hayes? That is a question that Georgie is trying to figure out. What happens when he gets hurt, will she tell him that she love him before it is too late?

This is AU. Georgie was attacked by the text message killer, but didn't die and she never like Spinelli as more than friends.

Take A Chance  
A Glo One- Shot

Logan Hayes wasn't her type. He was everything that she didn't want in a boyfriend. So why couldn't she start thinking about him? Why couldn't she stopped thinking about the way that it felt when he kissed her, it was like nothing that she ever experienced before.

She touches her lip and smiled to herself. "Thinking about me, are we?" a voice said.

She turned around and saw Logan standing in front of her. "Why would I be thinking about you?"

Logan moved towards her and leaned over and kissed her.

She moved away from him. "You need to stop doing that, Logan. I can't be with you."

"Why, Georgie? Give me one reason," Logan yelled.

"Her," Georgie said, as Lulu walked into Kelly's. Logan looked at Georgie. "I like you not her. "

Georgie just shakes her head. "I can't do this," she said.

"You know you want me. You have wanted me since the night that I saved you,"

Georgie sighed as she thought about that night. "Not everything is about you, Logan," Georgie said, as she walked away from him.

8888

Georgie didn't know why she ended up here, but it was kind of irony seeing as this was where her and Logan kissed for the first time nearly two months ago.

_Two months ago,_

Georgie was sitting on the bench, it has been nearly three months since she was nearly killed by the text message killer and she was still having nightmares about it.

As she was walking back toward the park, , a man grabbed a hold of her. " No," she screamed as she tried to get him off her. Then suddenly the man was on the ground and she looked up to see who saved her and it was none other than Logan _Hayes._

"Logan, thank you," Georgie responded, as she looked at him as she started to shake. He grabbed a hold of her, not realizing what he was doing.

She looked at him. "Thank you for saving my life again."

He smiled at her. "You know I think I deserve a reward."

"What would that be?" she asked.

"This," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her.

She stared at him with this shocked look on her face. "Logan _Hayes what are you doing?" she asked._

"Don't tell me that you never want me to do that to you. Isn't that the reason that you have been hanging around me? You want me."

She just shakes her head. "I don't want you not now or ever.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Georgie Jones, don't you want to have some fun."

"I need to go," Georgie said as she walked away from him.

Georgie snapped out of her thoughts. She then touched her lips.

Logan might not be her type, but he was definitely a good kisser that was for sure. After everything that happened with her and Dillon, she didn't want to risk into a relationship again, she definitely didn't want to rush into a relationship with a guy like Logan, but then why can't she stop thinking about him?

"Thinking about him?" a voice said. Georgie turned around and saw Maxie standing in front of her.

"What are you talking about?"

Maxie smiled at her younger sister. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know that you are thinking about Logan Hayes. "

"Maxie, why would I think about him?" Georgie said, with a laugh. "He's not my type."

Maxie sat down on the bench next to her sister. "I saw the way that you were acting towards each other lately. You kissed him, didn't you?"

Georgie nodded. "More than once. I…."

She stopped herself before she could say anymore. "It doesn't matter, Maxie. I can't be with him. I shouldn't be with him. "

"I'm going to be the one giving you advice instead of you giving it to me, you never know when love is going come. Look at me and Spinelli, I never thought that Spinelli and I would be together, but after he helped me find Cooper's killer, I saw a different side of him. If Spinelli and I can be together, and we are totally opposites. I think you and Logan can be. "

"I don't know, Maxie,"

"Can you imagine Lulu's face, karma's a bitch," Maxie said, with a grin.

Suddenly Georgie's cell phone went off. " Georgie,"

"What?" Georgie yelled, as she dropped her cell on the phone.

Maxie picked up the phone. "Thanks Robin, we will be there right away. "

Georgie stared at Maxie. "He was hurt, Maxie. Logan was shot… I'm….. in love….with him," Georgie said, as tears started to fall down her.

"I know," Maxie said. "

Let's get to the hospital."

88888

When they arrived at the hospital, Lulu was sitting by his bedside. Georgie walked into the room.

"Lulu,"

"I didn't think this would happen…." Lulu responded, as tears started to fall down her cheeks. " I didn't mean for this to happen."

Georgie wanted so much to yell at Lulu right now, but she had no energy right now, she could lose the man she loves because of Lulu once again.

Robin walked into the room. "We need to get him ready for surgery. I need you both to leave,"

Georgie nodded, as she and Lulu walked away. "I'm going to go and check up on Johnny.

He was hurt too," Lulu said as she walked away from Georgie.

Robin came out of the room and looked at Georgie. "You can go and see him for a few minutes,"

"Thanks," Georgie said, as she entered the room.

She grabbed a seat. "I'm in love with you, Logan Hayes. So you need to stop this and wake up, so you can tell me that you told me so. You were someone that I never expected to like. I remember the first time that I saw a different side of you. It was about a month after my attack.

"Georgie, are you ok?"

She looked up and saw Logan standing in front of her. Georgie wouldn't say anything, she was just silent.

"Fine," Logan said, as he walked away from her. He then waited a few minutes and then returned back and saw that Georgie was crying.

He didn't know Georgie that well, but he was never one to leave a girl who was crying.

He returned back and sat down next to her. "When I returned back from the war, I was a mess, I had nightmares for months. How about I take you for some coffee?" he said.

"Georgie," said a voice. She looked up and saw Robin. "We need to take him to surgery."

"I know," she said, as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "That day you showed me that you actually not this bad boy you like everybody to think that you are. You are actually a decent man. I love you, please don't leave me." Georgie cried, as Robin took him away.

Maxie walked into the room and wrapped her arms around her sister. "So explain to me how you went from disliking this man to loving him."

Georgie smiled at her sister." Do you have all day?"

7777  
Later that night,

Georgie was sitting by Logan's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. "Logan, you need to wake up. I want to have to some fun in my life. I want to be with you. I don't know when I started to fall in love with you, but I am. "

Georgie felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Robin standing in front of her. "He's going to be fine. It's going to take him a while to recover, but he will be fine."

"Thanks, Robin. I don't know when I started to fall in love with him. He was always such a bad boy, why did I fall in love with you."

Robin sat down next to Georgie. "It happens, I have seen the way that Logan is with you, he likes you too, Georgie."

"But how do I know that I'm doing the right thing?" Georgie responded. Robin laughed. "You just know."

"Thanks, Robin,"

" G…e..or..g.i..e" Logan said, as he slowly started to wake up. Robin hugged Georgie and walked out the room to let the two of them alone for a while.

" Shhh… don't talk, you just got out of surgery," Georgie responded

He grabbed her hand.

She looked with this big smile on her face. "I thought I was going to lose you tonight. I need to tell you something Logan. I have being trying to tell myself that I wasn't falling in love with you, I thought if I said that it would be true, but it's not. The night that you kissed me the first time was the best kiss that ever had. But I can't be with you for many reasons, but the major one is Lulu, I can't be second best to her, I won't."

"I…." but before he could say anything, Lulu walked into the room. " Logan, you're ok."

He looked at Georgie, who was about to leave. "Lulu, please go," Logan said.

"I just needed to make sure that you were ok."

"I'm fine," Logan said, as he stared at Georgie.

" Georgie, please stay." He couldn't let her go.

Georgie stared at him."I can't…"

Maxie walked into the room. " Lulu, something is wrong with Johnny. You need to go now," Maxie responded.

Lulu ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Maxie walked up to Logan and looked at him. "If you hurt my sister, I will make sure that you hurt much worse. You do know who my boyfriend is right. He knows people,"

Georgie laughed at her sister. "Thanks, sis."

Maxie then walked out of the room.

Georgie smiled at Logan. "Sorry about Maxie."

He looked at her with this smile on her face. "She does have good reasons; I do stupid things,"

"I know," Georgie said, as she climbed into the bed with him. "But I have to take a chance on you."

"I love you, Georgie. Will you go on a date with me?"

"I would love to," Georgie said, as she laid her head on his chest. Georgie didn't know what she was doing and if she was doing the right thing, but for once in her life, she wasn't going to do the right thing, she was going to do what her heart told her and her heart told to take a chance on Logan.

The End

Author's Note: This was my first ever GLo story, so I'm just trying to get the hang of them!! I might do a sequel, but not sure.


End file.
